


Lecture Hall Story

by glennthewalmartguy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But Not In The Usual Way, Domestic, Husbands, M/M, Marriage, One Shot, Professor John, Professor Laurens-Hamilton (LH), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glennthewalmartguy/pseuds/glennthewalmartguy
Summary: Alex interrupts John's lecture to tell a funny story about their college life.





	Lecture Hall Story

John put down his chalk and looked to the front of the lecture hall. There, looking wild and beautiful as ever, was his husband. Alex walked down the stairs to great John while the students watched him. Whispers started through the room and John sighed. Alex handed John his folder, kissed him quickly on the mouth, and turned to wave at the class.

“Hello,” he said cheerfully. John smiled.

“Class,” he said, “this is my husband, Alex.” One of the students raised her hand. John nodded at her.

“Mr. Alex, sir, tell us about Professor LH, please.” Alex smiled wide. John shook his head.

“No, we are not-” Alex interrupted him.

“So, you may know that John really likes macaroni and cheese-” a few students nodded “-but the reason for is absolutely hilarious.” John sat down at the chair behind his desk. This happened at least once every year and every year Alex had a different story to tell.

“So some of you may have heard of Thomas Jefferson,” Alex continued, “or, as John and I liked to call him, Tomass Jefferson.

“Well, he was infamous on campus here for loving macaroni and cheese. Like, people, he once said that he would fuck mac and cheese, unironically. Anyway, that idiot would eat it every meal every day, even breakfast sometimes. So John started taking it from him. He would walk up, grab the unopened package of mac and cheese, and just fucking steal it. At first it was just a funny ‘haha fuck you Tomass’ thing but then John started eating it after taking it. He didn't eat it as much as Jefferson, god no one could do that, but he did eat it like once every two days. Now he's kind of a mac and cheese snob, but it's cute.” Alex finished his story and stared at John lovingly. The students started clapping, and he bowed dramatically. John stood up and tried not to smile.

“Alright class,” he said, “as much fun as that was, Alex is gonna have to leave, because we have shit to learn.” Alex laughed and kissed him on the cheek. He gave a pageant wave as he walked out the door while the class cheered. Every year this happened, and every year John loved it even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this was fun, sometimes i get an idea for something like this and i just gotta write it. But, you know, unless i finish it right then and there, its never getting done. I have so many things like this just unfinished in my docs. Whatever, hope you like. If you want, you can talk to me on tumblr @glennthewalmartguy


End file.
